classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
A Reputation in Ruins
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Migliorozz gives you the Phoenix Pearl or Phoenix Armlet (key item), to take to Pso'Xja's southwestern tower. *Head to Beaucedine Glacier (G-9) and enter the tower; this is the tower closest to the Ranguemont Pass zone, and has no level cap. *Head up the stairs to the small room at (I-8), which contains a ???. :*Make sure everyone in the group is inside the room, as the door to the room will close when you select the ???. *When ready, select the ??? to spawn two Doll NMs, Gargoyle-Iota and Gargoyle-Kappa. :*The Dolls alternate between physical immunity and very high magical resistance, each doll changing weaknesses simultaneously. This is marked by a blue- or yellow-colored sheen on each mob, so be prepared to switch targets if relying on melee damage. *When both mobs are defeated, click on the ??? once more to obtain the Blue Bracelet (key item). :*The dolls only need to be defeated once for an entire party. *Go back down the stairs and around to (H-9) to find a door with a blue gemstone set into it, and pass through. Only characters who have a Blue Bracelet can pass through. *Drop down a hole and head to (H-7) to find another room, another ??? and another set of dolls. Spawn and kill Gargoyle-Mu and Gargoyle-Lambda with the same strategy and when they are dead select the ??? point for another key item, a Green Bracelet. *Return to (I-8), near the entrance of the tower, to find the door that responds to the Green Bracelet. Only characters with the Green Bracelet can pass through. *Once through the green door, go to (G-8) to find the Crystal Receptor machine. Activate the machine and quickly backtrack to a hole at (H-9), fall through and run west then north to pass over the tiles to an elevator at (H-8). *Cast Sneak and take the elevator down to find the Avatar Gate. Select it for a cutscene. *Return to Migliorozz in Upper Jeuno for your reward of 3500 gil. :*You will lose the Phoenix Pearl or Phoenix Armlet, but keep both bracelets, allowing access into the Blue and Green rooms at any time. Notes *Consider completing Promathia Mission 3-5 at the same time. *Soloable by a 75THF/NIN with ease. *Also soloable by 75WHM with BLM or NIN subjob with very little trouble. **Very innaccurate mobs, took them a long time to break Stoneskin. **Keep Barsilencera up or bring echo drops to avoid being silenced. *Soloable by a 75DRK/NIN with capped Evasion at 225 with some difficulty. **Dread Spikes only seem to absorb a quarter of what the Gargoyle NM's hit for. **Souleater + Blood Weapon combo may be needed at some point. BE SURE to ONLY use on the non-Invincible NM. If both are still alive and they switch, switch targets so you don't kill yourself with Souleater. **Starting this fight with enough TP for Guillotine on the non-Invincible NM can help immensely, and can bring its HP down about halfway. *Soloable by a 66BST/WHM with Tungi and other average gear, and some HQ jug pets + biscuits. (difficulty based on the bracelet and how prepared you are) **Blue (could get difficult): Charm a Labyrinth Lizard outside the room and commence the fight. (you could also choose to Call Beast an HQ pet now, and wait for the timer to use it again during the battle) Make it attack the one that takes positive physical damage, and try not to get too much hate while helping. When you see the dolls emitting blue mist, it means they have switched the immunity, meaning you should target the other doll. Use Reward as early as possible whenever you feel unsafe. When your pet dies, Call Beast a pet (HQ recommended, such as Shellbuster Orob or Courier Carrie) and repeat as you did with the previous pet. Make sure you and your pet are always dealing positive damage to either doll. Never hesitate to use Reward, and Sic only when your pet has over 100% TP and the doll just switched immunity so the attack hits. **Green (relatively easy): Charm a Diremite Stalker from the hall you traveled to get here. (no need to use a jug pet to begin) Watch out for the Tonberry for sight aggro. Kill the two Magic Millstones that roam in the room in front of the doll room, while leaving the bats alone. Once cleared, charm a new diremite and commence the fight. Do the exact same thing as in the blue room, only this time the battle should be much easier. Don't worry about getting stunned by their Shock Spikes. Game Description Client: Migliorozz (Temple of the Goddess, Upper Jeuno) Summary: :The Tenshodo has opened the ruins of Pso'Xja to adventurers. Migliorozz has asked that you perform a task involving the gate that lies in the deepest part of the southwest tower of the ruins.